Barry (Sausage Party)
Barry is the deuteragonist of the adult animated film Sausage Party, voiced by Michael Cera. He is a hot dog, who is deformed (being 3 inches instead of the usual 5) who dreams about going to "the Great Beyond", a world outside of the Shopwell's grocery store similar to Heaven, as he hopes to be normal like the other hot dogs. He is frequently bullied because of his size, but Frank and Carl defend him from the insults. After their package is picked by a woman named Camille Toh, Frank attempts to prevent a jar of Honey Mustard from committing suicide (due to being returned to the store and having witnessed the horrors of the Great Beyond), with Barry being too scared to try anything. As the remaining food leaves the store and enter Camille's home, Barry begins to feel guilty for not doing anything, though Carl tells him to forget about it. However, Barry witnesses Camille killing and devouring the foods, and collapses in shock and terror. Carl slaps him to snap him out of it, and the two run to the open window. Unfortunately, Carl is sliced in half, leaving Barry to fall out alone. Barry runs through the city, ashamed and afraid. He briefly considers giving up and dying anyway, until he finds a druggie carrying a bag from Shopwell's. Deciding to return to the store to warn Frank and all the foods about the truth, he hitches a ride on the druggie's shoelace until he reaches the druggie's house. Barry tries to avoid getting caught and eaten, until the druggie injects himself with bath salts and is the first food to actually communicate with him ("Hello?"). He tries to calm the druggie down, but the human panics over seeing the food being alive. Gaining confidence, Barry demands that the druggie take him back to the store, but the human passes out. Barry and the druggie's food try to read a map to get back to the store, until he first meets Gum, an intelligent wad of bubble gum. He then wakes the druggie up but he finds out that the druggie is no longer capable of seeing the "Fourth Dimension" and the druggie sobers up and eats a bag of potato chips. Much to Barry's fear, the sausage is going to be cooked alive. Fortunately, his confidence returns and he stands up to the Druggie by splashing him with hot water and causes him to slip on the hot water by pulling on his shoelace leading to him getting his head chopped off after his tripping causes a decorative axe to fall. After the druggie is defeated, he brings him to Frank. He and the others found bath salts, used them like the druggie did by throwing them at the gods which injects them causing them to see that the food are alive. He fights alongside the food and witnesses the food kill off the humans one by one. He later tries to stop Douche but fails only to find propane and uses it against Douche and Darren killing them both. He then realizes that they are cartoon characters and joins in with the main food to get revenge against their creators. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Food Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Victims Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Sidekick Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Successful